


RP: Runaway

by AJtheBlueJay, Blue1Jay



Series: Duck Avenger and the Fourth Caballero [3]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Hiding, On the Run, Roleplay, Teen Angst, good dad donald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Feliciana runs away from home after she is refused a foreign exchange program in Duckburg.





	RP: Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Cowritten by Blue1Jay (Feliciana) [felicianacariocapistoles on Tumblr]
> 
> Originally published on negaverse.net/duckverse from June 8 to September 9, 2019. The original format of back-and-forth posts has been preserved.

_By _ [ _Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles_ ](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/blog/owner/MagicalCowgirl) _ 8\. June 2019 _ [ _Comments (15)_ ](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/blog/view/112842/runaway#comments)

Life was always hard for the small blue jay, but ever since she was rescued and later adopted by Panchito and José it had gotten at least happier- she had reasons to hope, smile, laugh, and love again. She had loving new grandparents, uncles, and aunts, cousins...Even two Godfathers and Godbrothers! She will always love and be thankful for them in her life, but...

-

She never had any friends growing up. The kids in her school were either afraid of her cause she had magic or freaked out by her because she had two dads. It bothered her at first, but ignored it. At least she had her cousins still to play and talk with in school and would stick by her!

-

Or so she thought...

-

After a long and emotional day of being humiliated by her cousins and classmates, she returned home to try and cheer herself up before her parents came home. Sure school today was not enjoyable, but her life will turn around once her parents sign the permission slip so she can attend all four years of High School as an exchange student! They signed it before when she was twelve, they'd happily do it again!

-

Unfortunately...

-

“We need to have a talk about this program, **_mija_**.” Panchito said as he sat down beside his husband.  
-  
Feliciana frowned. "B-But **_Señora_** Ricardo promised me I get the Calisota slot that way I can stay with–”  
-  
“Feliciana, you’re not going!” José blurted out, his tone stern and slightly raised.  
-  
The blue jay’s eyes widened in disbelief upon hearing those words. “Wh-What…? Why?”  
-  
“What if Boris shows up?” Panchito asked, his tone firm, but also concerned. “Your Host **_familia_**\--whoever it may be won’t be able to protect you from him!”

-

"We almost lost you last month from that encounter..." The parrot held back a sob as he trembled at the memory of almost losing his only child.  
-  
“Didn’t you hear that **_Señora_** Ricardo promised me I get the Calisota state?" The teen scoffed in annoyance. "And I checked- I get to be in Duckburg Middle School specifically! So I’ll most likely be staying with**_ Zio_** Donald and even if Boris finds me, I'm friends with the Duck Avenger and Gizmo–”  
-  
“**_Princesa_**, no means no.”  
-  
“That’s not fair!” She huffed with a scowl on her face, crossing her arms. “**_Zio_** Donald is letting Huey sign up–!”  
-  
“Donal’ isn’t your parent, **_Meu doce anj_**o.” José interrupted, raising his tone a little more, to which he hated raising his tone to anyone.  
-  
Feliciana slammed her first on the wall, tears in her eyes. “Neither are you!” She shouted before running off, taking Panchito's serape before flying off.

-

Where was she going? McDuck Manor. She gave her Godbrothers a heads-up text and told them not to tell anyone of her coming- not even Donald. The mansion was big enough for her to stay in and nobody would be the wiser!

((Translations- "My daughter."

"Mrs."

"Family"

"Princess"

"Uncle"

"My sweet angel" ))

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_9\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/112902/112842)

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were in their bedroom in the mansion, awaiting Feliciana's arrival. Louie was playing a video game on a beanbag in the corner. Dewey paced the room up and down near their bunk bed. Huey was keeping watch by the window, binoculars to his face.

"Wonder what happened to make her run away like that?" Louie mumbled. "Pretty bold for someone like Feli."

"Well, whatever happened, we need to be there for her," said Huey.

"If it involves evil forces or an adventure with the Caballeros, I'm totally down for that," said Dewey, pumping his fist in the air.

"There she is!" said Huey, drawing the gaze of his other two brothers. They rushed to the window and saw the Caballeros' flying serape approaching past the Duckburg skyline. The dropped everything and booked it out to the front yard to await Feli's touchdown. It was a good thing the house was currently empty.

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_10\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/112957/112842)

The flight on the serape wasn't long, but thankfully it was long enough for her to calm down and dry her tears so she would be able to explain herself to her Godbrothers.

-

After landing, she got off the serape, folding it and placing it over her shoulder, she smiled at the triplets. "Thanks again guys....Nobody knows about this, right?" She trusted them, but she just wanted to double-check.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_16\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113278/112842)

"Nah," said Dewey, leading the group back into the mansion. "The coast is completely clear. Everyone's either sleeping or out. There's no chance anyone'll find out as long as _I'm_ in charge." He gestured to himself and sent a smug smile behind him.

Louie rolled his eyes.

They entered their room again and sat down around Feli. "Feliciana, if I may," said Huey, taking out a pen and notepad, "I'd like you to explain to us why exactly you left home. Mexico is quite a flight from Duckburg. If you're in trouble, you can tell us."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_18\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113356/112842)

"You know by saying you're in charge doesn't make any any more at ease?" She teased with a grin, nudging Dewey playfully as they all went into the triplets' room.

-

After arriving in the room, she took off her backpack and stored it and the serape into the closet. "Hm? Oh, guess it slipped my mind to tell you when I sent the text, huh?" She laughed lightly, scratching the back of her head.

-

"I'm not in trouble, just angry at my parents." She crossed her arms over chest. "They suddenly don't want me to be in the student exchange program just because of our run-in with Boris last month."

-

After years of being safe from the maniac that kidnapped and experimented on her years ago, he had found her and took her once again-- she was saved by her fathers and her hero Duck Avenger, but she was badly injured.

-

Though it didn't seem like that at all as she looked perfectly okay, but that was because of healing magic.

-

"There's no way he'd be able to find me again on short notice, plus Duckburg has two superheroes that I'm well acquainted with, so they have no reason to be so over-protective and ruin my high school years..." She had told the triplets of the near constant bullying she got throughout the years in school.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_18\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113371/112842)

"...that's it?!" said Louie, disgruntled as ever. "You flew across countries cause your parents are being dumb?!"

"Louie!" Huey hissed. "Er, what Louie means is I'm sure there's a way we can work this out. Although your parents have a right to worry. They only want what's best for you, you know."

The turning of the front door echoed through the halls. "Boys, I'm home!" came the very recognizable voice of Donald Duck.

"Come on, he wasn't supposed to be back for another hour!" Dewey grumbled, getting up and ushering Feli to the closet. "We'll stall him! Hide in here!"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_22\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113481/112842)

"if they wanted what's best for me, they would have let me sign up." She scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

-

Upon hearing her Godfather's voice, the blue jay froze. "Why is he back so soon?!"

-

Quickly, she dashed into the closet-- which was cramped, but she found a way to make it work. Thankfully she was not claustrophobic or this would have been a real issue.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_28\. June 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/113673/112842)

After securing Feli in the closet, the triplets rushed downstairs to greet their uncle. "Hi, Uncle Donald!" they said in unison.

"Whatcha doin' back so soon?" Dewey asked innocently.

"Well, turns out that big threat uncle Scrooge hollered at me about was nothing more than a rat in his Money Bin. I lured it out no problem. So I thought I'd come back and sunbathe." He rubbed his hands together with a relaxing sigh.

The triplets looked at one another while their uncle Donald wasn't looking at them. "Cool, uncle Donald," said Huey, "listen, I'd love to stay and chat about that rat, but I really have to go to the bathroom." He dashed back upstairs, holding himself.

"Er, okay, Huey!" Donald called after. "Anywho, if you boys need anything while I'm here, just-"

It was then his phone began to ring. Donald dug it out of his shirt pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Twist me tartan, Donald, get back to the bin immediately!" came the voice of Scrooge, "that blasted rat is back with an army!"

The call hung up and Donald rolled his eyes. "Phooey, Scrooge needs me again. I'll be back in a tick, boys!" He waved and ran off.

Dewey and Louie flashed grins at him as he dashed out the door, then zipped upstairs when he was gone. Huey walked out of the bathroom, seemingly waiting for them.

"Huey, was that you?" Louie asked.

"It was the first thing I thought of," said Huey with a smug look. "An app for disguising calls plus my Impressions merit badge."

"Literally the best thing ever," said Dewey. The three of them went back to their room, and Dewey knocked on the closet door. "She's gone, Feli. You can come out now."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_8\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/114116/112842)

Feliciana breathed a sigh of relief before exiting the closet. "That worked this time, but I doubt it'll work a second time."

-

The hours went by, the four kept themselves entertained with television and just chatting about usual teenager things when interrupted by their stomachs growling. "Guess I'll go make us all a snack, least I could do." She then got off the couch and went to the kitchen.

-

She stopped due to hearing the front door open, quickly reciting an incantation to turn herself invisible she stopped what she was doing and hoped Donald would not come directly to the kitchen-- which was currently a little messy from the snacks she was currently making.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_12\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/114313/112842)

Donald entered the mansion again, tired, miserable, and hungry. Unfortunately, there was no more rat and so he and Scrooge had a battle of words instead, for wasting each other's time. Donald grumbled and sauntered towards the kitchen. _I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse..._ he thought.

He entered the archway and quacked in surprise. The place was a wreck.

"BOYS!" he thundered.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were quick to line up. They too saw the mess and balked at it.

"How many times have I told you guys to clean up after yourselves?" he scolded.

"But it wasn't-" Huey started to say, but was shut up by Dewey's hand over his beak.

"Aaaaa big deal," Dewey continued, "We'll get it clean, Uncle Donald. Promise."

Donald snorted, and trudged out, taking the yummy snack on the counter with him. "I'll be on my hammock if ya need me," he called after.

Once his footsteps were out of earshot, all three of them sighed.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up," said Huey.

"Relax, Hue. It's no big deal. Just as long as _some_ of us keep their beaks shut," said Louie, shooting a dirty look at Huey, "we'll be golden."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_30\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115098/112842)

Once Donald's footsteps could no longer be heard, Feliciana joined the group sigh before ending her invisibility spell while using another spell to have the kitchen cleaned up.

-

"Compared to things you've been through with your adventures, keeping this a secret should be a piece of cake. I'll just leave it to you guys to get me things." She said with a confident smile, following the boys quickly back to their room.

-

Thankfully the rest of the day went off well after the blue jay kept herself either in the room and the closet-- nights she didn't have to worry at all as much since Duck Avenger had patrolling to do which meant no Donald for a while.

-

Donald would wake up the next morning not to the sound of his alarm clock or the boys-- but to the sound of his phone buzzing due to receiving text messages from both José and Panchito.

-

_'DONALD, HAVE THE BOYS EVER RUN AWAY FROM YOU? HOW DID YOU HANDLE IT_?.'- José. Usually calm, was texting in all caps-- meaning he was most likely panicking.

-

'_Any chance you or the boys heard from Feli? Every time we try to call her, it goes to voicemail_.' - Panchito

-

'_We had to tell her she couldn't attend the four-year high school student exchange program, she got mad and renounced us, haven't heard from her since and José is panicking, I'm trying so hard to stay calm. Got any advice on what to do?_' - Panchito.

-

'_SHE'S OUT OF THE COUNTRY CAUSE I CAN'T SENSE HER ANYWHERE! WHAT IF BORIS GOT HER AGAIN_?!'- José 

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_30\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115099/112842)

Donald was swept from his slumber by the constant buzzing of his phone. He rubbed his eyes and threw his arm at the nightstand, reaching for the vibrating electronic sleep ruiner.

Adrenaline made him more alert as he saw each text send by his other two Caballeros, Panchito and José. Feli fighting with her parents? Renouncing them? They were freaking out.

_"How could she be out of the country? It's not like there are many places she knows to go to if she runs away."_ he texted in their group chat. As soon as it was sent, it occurred to him that there was only _one_ place she would think to go after the fight they had.

Duckburg.

_"Cabs, look for the serape,"_ he texted fast as lightning. _"If it's gone, she probably went to Duckburg. I'll ask my nephews if they've seen her."_

He rolled out of his hammock and dashed out of his houseboat and into the mansion. Luckily, he wouldn't have to wake his boys since they were already up.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie were stretching according to Huey's strict JWG instruction when Donald burst into their room.

"Boys! Feliciana, your god-cousin, ran away and the Cabs are going loco! Did you see her around yesterday?"

Huey immediately turned pale. "Uh, wh-what?"

Donald raised an eyebrow, but Louie stepped in front of him quickly, putting a hand over Huey's beak. "Omigosh, that sounds terrible. We actually haven't seen her but we'll be sure to keep a eye out." He put a hand to his forehead and painted a not-at-all genuine look of worry across his beak. "Oh, poor Panchito and José!" Ever the expert con. "Keep your beak shut," he whispered to Huey.

"Yeah, we sure will, uncle Donald, now we'll see you down at breakfast, okay?" said Dewey, pushing his uncle toward the door.

Huey whimpered while this all went on and began to vibrate. The worry overwhelmed him in seconds. "Feli's in the mansion!" he blurted out suddenly. "I'm so sosorrythatwetriedtohideherfromyouPLEASEDON'TBEMAD!"

Dewey and Louie gulped in unison. The jig was up. "Nice going, Hubert," grumbled Louie.

Donald shouted, in a manner that would awake the entire mansion if they weren't awake already, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" He then began to look around the room. "Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles, you get your tail out here right now!"

He then wrenched out his phone and speed dialled Panchito. "Panch, it's Donald. It's alright. The _boys_ tell me Feli's in-"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_31\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115158/112842)

"_Ay Caramba! It is gone_!" Panchito texted with a 

-

"_She's never stolen anything before_!" José added with a 

-

Feliciana joined in the stretches until she heard footfalls, she used her magic to turn herself invisible. The moment Huey ratted her out, she rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle smack on the back of his head, returning to normal and wincing upon being called.

-

"Right--"  
-

Her eyes widened when she saw Donald call her parents, she panicked and turned the phone into chocolate before Donald could tell him her location. "NO!"

-

Realizing what she just did, she squeaked. "I-- Uh--" Stumbling over what to say next, her next move was to jump out of the window and run.

-

Fortunately for Donald, she didn't get far-- Scrooge caught her by the back of her shirt with the hook of his cane. "Ah thooght thaur was somethin' gonnae oan." 

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_31\. July 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115160/112842)

Just as he was about to spill where Feli was to Panchito, the line went dead. "Hello? Panch?" He held his phone in front of his face and quacked in surprise to see it had become a chocolate bar. "What the ding dong's gotten into you, Feli?!"

Then she turned and ran toward the window. Donald felt a woosh at his side as his uncle Scrooge dashed in unannounced and snatched Feli by the collar before she could do something drastic.

"Boys, I am so disappointed in you. The Cabs woke me up this morning just beside themselves! And you tried to hide it! And _you,_ little Miss Throw-Your-Parents-Into-A-Tizzy!" He pointed at Feli. "Turn my phone back this instant!"

He could feel a Duck temper tantrum coming on. There had better be a good explanation as to why she ran away and caused Panchito and José so much grief.

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [_2\. August 2019_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115199/112842)

Feliciana's eyes widened as she was pulled back by the cane as she huffed with a pout, crossing her arms and looking down-- refusing to look either adult in the eye.

-

"They're **not** my parents." She grumbled, gripping herself a little tighter.

-

"I'll tak' th' boys wi' me tae th' bin, lad." Scrooge said-- it was not a suggestion either, giving a stern look to his great nephews. "Ye thee ur tae clean every penny in th' vault as punishment." He pointed out the door, making sure the three went out before placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder. 

-

"Try nae tae be tay harsh laddie, yoo've dain yer shaur ay rebellioos acts in yer yooth." He then left as well. Leaving the two alone.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [_last week_](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115288/112842)

All three nephews groaned before saying, "Yes, uncle Scrooge..."

Donald sighed, a wave of embarrassment over a childhood phase of his sobering him. "Yes, uncle Scrooge..."

When Scrooge and the boys were gone, Donald ushered Feli to sit on the bed next to him. "Not your parents? They took you in and gave you a new life! Something's goin' on here and we're gonna figure it out. How about you tell me _your_ side of the story now?"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [23\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115681/112842)

"Why bother?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're going to side with them and send me back home anyway, right?"

-

Kicking the red beanbag chair in frustration, she huffed. "Having magic sucks." She mumbled under her breath

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [23\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115689/112842)

"Hey, slow down, Feli. Obviously, something's going on here, so we're gonna get to the bottom of it. ...and then, if I need to, we'll send you back home. But I wanna get this matter squared away."

Donald blinked at Feli's outburst. He had never seen this behavior in her before. Hopefully, it was just a teenager thing.

Did he hear that right? "Feli, is something going on at school? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [24\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115734/112842)

"School's not the problem." Okay, that was kind of a lie, but also kind of the truth?

-

"I'm surprised they didn't tell you about the incident last month." She blinked a few times. She thought her dads told Donald everything? She shrugged it off with a sigh.

-

"Last month, Boris found me..." She frowned, her body tensing as she remembered almost dying-- not that she'd tell her godfather that. 

-

"They think he'll try to follow me here if I participated in the student exchange program again, which is ridiculous." She rolled her eyes with a scoff. "Duck Avenger could easily whoop is butt." She flashed a smirk to him.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [24\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115737/112842)

"Oh. That." Donald turned a little pale, upon hearing _his_ name again. That horrible bear that had caused Feli so much pain. The Cabs did tell Donald about that incident a month ago. He provided dependable comfort for them, as he usually had to do, even though his heart raced at the same time. A month had erased the event from Donald's memory, but here it was, the root of Feli's running away.

"Well, uh, flattery does get you somewhere..." he said, winking, but then he turned away, deep in thought. What should he do? He could provide ample protection for Feli, and that may reassure the Cabs into allowing her to stay with him.

But he was not her dad. Jose and Panchito were. It really shouldn't be up to him.

With a sigh, he addressed her again. "Okay, Feli, lookit. I can understand why you would want to run away. Whether or not it was the right thing to do is a talk for another time. But your parents only want you to be as safe as they can make you. They were freaking out a month ago. They could've lost you if Boris was involved.

"I know it may be a hard thing to see, but all they want is the best for you. Now look, I'm gonna make a case for you to stay with me, but it's their decision. I love you to the stars and back, but I'm not your dads. They have to tell me yes. I think that's fair."

He looked at the chocolate bar in his hand, then back to Feli. "But I'm gonna need a cell phone to do that. Would you mind?"

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [24\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115756/112842)

Feliciana flashed a big smile when hearing his reaction to her flattery.

-

The smile became bigger, as did her eyes which now sparkled with happiness as she hugged her Godfather tightly. "Thank you **_Zio_**! I know they'll listen to you!"

-

With a wave of her finger, the chocolate bar turned back into the cell phone.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [24\. August 2019](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/115757/112842)

"Thank you, Feli." With his cell phone restored, he speed-dialed Panchito. "Panch, it's Donald. Sorry about earlier. I gotta talk with my provider about these darn dropped calls. Anyway, Feli's safe with me and she told me what's going on. I can get why you're so reluctant to let her attend school here, but she'll be okay in Duckburg. You gotta let her spread her wings a bit. She's getting older. Uncle Scrooge is here, so is the rest of the family. Even if that Boris decides to come into town, we won't let him lay a finger on her. Plus, uh..."

Welp, here we go. He was not at all sure how they'd react, but this was his trump card. If this didn't convince them, then oh well.

"She's...got a protector in her godfather. Ever heard of Duck Avenger? Well...he's me."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [2 hours ago](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/116081/112842)

Feliciana sat down beside her godfather as she began to fiddle with her braids, nervous and anxious of what her papá's answer. She was confused and a little stunned when Donald didn't tell Panchito the truth about what happened-- instead blaming it on the phone provider.

-

What really threw her in for a loop was when Donald had told Panchito about his secret- that he is Duck Avenger. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped in shock-- for a moment she didn't believe what she had heard was correct.

-

"**_Zio_**..."

-

The other end was silent for a moment. Was the rooster angry that his fellow caballero hid such a secret from him? Was this going to cause tension between the three or- heaven forbid, the end of their friendship?

-

"You're right, she's getting older and as such she needs to be able to spread her wings. She can stay, but she has to come home and wait until the new term starts, let her know that she will be grounded for running away, but she will be able to be part of the exchange program." He agreed. He had and José had come to him many times throughout the years for advice since the duck had way more parenting experience than either of them had. "As for you being Duck Avenger..."

-

Another silence. Oh boy, he was going to get it now!

-

"About time you told us! We were beginning to think you'd never spill the beans!" He laughed. "Talk to you later, I gotta tell José!" He laughed again before hanging up.

[Duck Avenger](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/DuckAvenger) [2 hours ago](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/116083/112842)

"WHAT?! W-whaddaya mean 'about time-'" The line clicked before Donald could get his answer. He swallowed and cold sweat appeared on his brow. How long had they known? Had he told them or did they find out another way? He was going to get to the bottom of it, and would probably have to have them swear secrecy. Or maybe not. They were longtime friends through it all.

Donald cleared his throat. "So...they already knew I'm Duck Avenger. Peachy." He shool his head and turned to face Feli. "Well, kiddo, I have good news and bad news. Bad news is you're grounded for running away, which I think is fair. But the good news is, they're gonna let you do the student exchange program. Only thing is, you gotta come back home and wait until the next school year starts."

[Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/profile/MagicalCowgirl) [4 minutes ago](http://negaverse.net/duckverse/comment/view/116087/112842)

Feliciana was shocked when hearing her fathers knew about Donald's secret. "I-I didn't tell them, I swear!"

-

She sighed and nodded. Yeah, being grounded for running away and scaring them was indeed fair. "I'll go home....Right after I help the boys at the bin. I owe it to them since they're only in trouble because of me." 

-

With one last hug the blue jay took off on her serape to the bin to help the triplets clean the coins, along with apologizing to them before flying back home. 

-

While being grounded was indeed no fun, she excitedly and patiently counted down the days til the new school year. 

-

**THE END**


End file.
